Barney's Sing-Along from Season 1 to Season 2 (in BarneyandHappyMemoriesFan's dream)
Barney's Sing-Along from Season 1 to Season 2 is a Barney Home Video which was originally released on June 17, 1997. Plot While Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are cleaning up the treehouse, they find old stuff that reminded us of old times we had in Seasons 1-2. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Additional Cast *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) Songs #Barney Theme Song ( #Apples and Bananas (Audio Taken from: "Falling for Autumn") #A Camping We Will Go (Audio Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #Sarasponda (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "The Queen of Make Believe") #The Stranger Song (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Old Brass Wagon (Scene Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "Going Places") #My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Grandparents Are Grand!") #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Scene Taken from: "Picture This!") #When I Grow Up (Scene Taken from: "I Can Do That!") #Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "Be a Friend") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make-Believe") #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: "A Very Special Delivery!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make-Believe") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Everyone is Special") #The Happy Wanderer (Scene Taken from: "Going Places!") #My Aunt Came Back (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") #There Are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "Happy Birthday, Barney") #Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: "Be a Friend") #Kookaburra (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: "Grandparents are Grand") #Me and My Teddy (Scene Taken from: "When I Grow Up...") #I Love You (Scene Taken from Season 2) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This home video uses the Barney costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" in the new material. *Though this is an Season 3 home video, they used the Season 2 intro for the theme song. *This marks: **The fifth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Backyard Gang episodes. **The seventh time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he, BJ and Baby Bop are seen cleaning the treehouse. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Previews Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Still) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990-1991) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun VHS trailer #Barney's Colors and Shapes trailer